


.XX.

by Hipsterian



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spicy, XX release party, club gabbia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: Jinwoo goes to the club to support Minho.





	.XX.

The music blasts, echoing in the night, so loud that it reverberates on the streets and the stars sing with him. The light is dim but he looks gorgeous even from below, yellow and gray and sparkles of fire coming from his body rolls - the crew screams, crazy, jumping, blaring with him like the pealing of an army ready for a battle (the club is their field, Minho their leader and they follow his chant, thrilled, passionate. The room smells like whiskey and wine and smoke and he feels dizzy, all around combust in colors that touch his mind and Minho is the only thing he can see clearly - like the moon, shining on his own, silver, a wonder in the sky. He doesn’t belong here, surrounded by yells and songs too loud for his taste, but he has promised Minho that he would stay and so he takes another shot to swallow with it his fears, his insecurities. It burns inside his throat and he feels on safe ground, the knot in his chest loosens and he sinks into the crowd, bumping at the same pace as the music roars from the speakers, mouthing lyrics he has learned by heart, banging as if no tomorrow, as if his last day alive - he gives Minho his best, getting lost with every drink he takes but he doesn’t care, shaking his head, hair a fan of black ink haloing around him.

The club is packed but he senses Minho’s eyes on him and, when he glances back, unbalanced, he looks deviant, hot; he lets the frenzy to take the remain bits of sense; tonight he is going wild, he doesn’t need control; tonight he will have Minho, he is going to bite these dirty lips that are smirking at him, he is going to ravish all the skin exposed and reveal the parts that are covered, hiding from him - he is going to draw with his tongue all of his tattoos until he sees what he is feeling (electricity burning down his spine), he is going to claim the neck that is now peeking, gleaming under the flashes and that makes him want to sin, want to nip it right here and right now.

Jinwoo is so high, energy bubbling like a fire, he drowns another bottle and keeps partying hard - fans screaming and so he does. A part of him wants to take Minho down, lay in bed with him, running his fingers on his messy, disarrayed hair and sleep but it is suffocated with only a glimpse at Minho (he looks so sexy he feels it on his flesh; his hands traveling, scorching, melting the tenderness: he needs him, the room spins around, stuffed, sultry, too many people next to him, pressed (and he needs to go, he needs to breathe fresh air).

He manages to emerge from between the crowd and he is blessed with the cold of the night - the stars above shine on him like Minho was and he misses the danger that was inside, staring at him while dreaming about hands romancing, slipping further, down his chest and torso, under his jeans (the sultry is sweltering, steamy sweat is falling down his forehead and he feels like burning).

He waits at home - he knows Minho will come late, drunker than he actually is right now - and remembers the night; clubbing has never been his jam but, being honest, he had fun despite the ribald sensation tickling his bodice, Minho can be so bawdy, so lewd while dancing, feeling himself, rolling his hips as if fucking him from miles away. He feels fizzy like a bottle of champagne about to pop up, itching to be in bed with Minho, fingers digging inside, melting him until he will beg for more - Minho smile all over his face, his lips nipping his ears, murmuring how fucking pretty he is, how much he wants to feel him, tight and raw and savage. To keep the dopeness brewing he stares at the pictures of the event, Gabbia a full house, effervescent with excitement, listening to Minho’s rapping, spitting words like bullets, singing his whole album and more - he felt so proud when he said he is no longer afraid in the middle of Fear, if he wasn’t so dopey with alcohol he might be crying, he loves him so much and he has seen him going through all, overtaking his insecurities, his flaws (and now he glows, as beautiful as he is, like the sky on the ocean); he walked his path alongside Minho, always there for him; his biggest support, his biggest fan, his biggest love.

He comes in like a storm and Jinwoo runs to let him soak his skin with kisses that fall down like rain on a deserted land, making flowers bloom like little moans.

“You looked so hot down there,” he whispers, lewd, hands over Jinwoo’s collar bones, tugging him closer,  mouth pressed hard together in a smiley line. He tastes like adrenaline and smoke and lust is condensed inside of the gleaming orbs that are undressing him, scorching his skin - Jinwoo can’t wait to have them covering all of him. “Hyung, you are so sexy,” he goes, bitting his lips, “I want to fuck you so badly,” he hisses, fidgetting with the hem of his shirt, fingers running lower on his back, cradling his ass fondly. They crash on the couch, tongues entwined, laughing - the alcohol spreading between their mouths, intoxicating them once more.

On top of him, Minho is bewildered, eyes open big, exploring all the corners of Jinwoo, revealing in the wonder that is pinned between his knees; he looks splendid but so tired, so wasted. He can’t do it. His hands travel to his cheeks, caressing him gently.

“Tomorrow. Fuck me hard tomorrow. For now, let’s go to sleep”.

With a phantom of a kiss lingering on the air, Jinwoo carries Minho to his room, snuggling next to him, hands holding him still, counting all of his heartbeats - the sway of his chest lulls him and he blows all of his desires, sinking into Minho sleeping in his arms so sweet, so lovely that all lust is replaced with care and Jinwoo tugs the blankets and takes away all the nightmares (and Minho can rest reassured, at ease).


End file.
